X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft
Episode Summary X-Games: First Class: Learn how Professor X and Magneto met and learned to skateboard. Criminal Minecraft: the team from Criminal Minds finds themselves with the blockiest case of their career. Segments thumb|281px|right|X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that NBA Tryouts have changed. (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #[[X-Games: First Class|'X-Games: First Class']] (TV Parody of X-Games ''/ Movie Parody of ''X-Men: First Class) #Animated Marginals segment #Grim Reaper's Revenge (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Kirby's Star Tours (Spoof on Kirby) (Ad Parodies segment) #Pranker Gets Pranked via Balloon Man (Animated by Don Martin) #Sassie (TV Parody of Lassie) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Plane (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Hamster workout (Cartoon) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Gandalf's 3-Ring Binder (Spoof on Gandalf from ''the Lord of the Rings'') (Ad Parodies segment) #Girl playing hide-and-seek and accidentally gets sucked up by vacuum (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Criminal Minecraft|'Criminal Minecraft']] (TV Parody of Criminal Minds ''/ Video Game Parody of ''Minecraft) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Sassie) Sassie keeps talking. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V. *This is the first episode since [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/TransBOREmores_/_Star_Wars:_the_Groan_Wars TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars], [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/2012_Dalmatians_/_Grey%27s_in_Anime 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime], [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/WALL·E·NATOR_/_Extreme_Renovation:_House_Edition WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition] and [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] where the second Animated Marginal is not directly after Spy vs. Spy. **In the beginning of Kirby's Star Tours, that Con Artist resembles to be Jimbo's Father (who hanged himself with his belt and killed his wife after killed by Jimbo) from the Prodigies (La Nuit des enfants Rois), but this didn't had the power. *In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Kevin's House, November 18th, 12:07 PM. And also, the cat and dog dance to "United States of Eurasia" by Muse. *Seventh appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. The previous appearances were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Megan_Fox_/_MAD_vs._Wild Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/S%27UP_/_Mouse_M.D. S'UP / Mouse M.D.] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Straight_A-Team_/_Gaming%27s_Next_Top_Princess The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Social_Netjerk_/_Smallville:_Turn_Off_the_Clark The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Ribbitless_/_The_Clawfice Ribbitless / The Clawfice] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Fast_Hive_/_Minute_to_Flynn_It Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It] *This is the third episode of MAD to premiere on a Monday night at 8:45 PM. *This is the second time Mark Zuckerberg appeared. The first was [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]. *This is the very first time Kirby gets spoofed. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Hamster, Sheriff Motch, and Fake Tour Guide *Mikey Day - Shaun White, Timmy, and Skeleton *Clare Grant - Teacher, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, and Tourist *Jim Meskimen - Charles Xavier, Farmer, and Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner *Rachel Ramras - Tourist, Penelope Garcia, and Little Girl *Kevin Shinick - Erik Lensherr, Ryan Sheckler, Sassie, Nojang96, Mark Zuckerman, Gollum, Boy with 3-Ring Binder, Tourist, and the MAD News anchor *Stephen Stanton - David Rossi, Gandalf, and Sassie Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Grim Reaper, Derek Morgan, and Kirby's Star Tours Announcer Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes